Minecraft Max y el Mundo de los Cubos
by jva98
Summary: Max y Agus han quedado atrapados en el famoso videojuego de Minecraft, ahora deberán buscar la salida de aquel lugar, en el camino encontraran amigos que los ayudaran a pasar por los distintos desafíos que les presenta el mundo, incluso con ayuda del mismísimo Steve. Una gran aventura esta por comenzar. Proyecto en pausa
1. Un nuevo mundo

_**Minecraft Max y el mundo de los cubos**_

 **Capítulo 1 Un nuevo mundo**

El sonido de la conversación de conversación de internet era tangible para el chico frente al ordenador de su cuarto, abrió el programa que su amigo le había dicho, se encontraba en la sección del menú.

La pantalla reflejaba una selección bastante básica de juego, el chico le dio a la opción más básica de todas "Jugar" entro en otra pantalla de selección.

-¿Mario? ¿Mario?-dijo otro chico con voz un poco aguda.

La llamada tenía una buena calidad por lo que pudo verificar al escuchar la voz de Agustín al otro lado de la línea, a pesar de la tormenta que se llevaba en su ciudad de origen.

Mario Gonzales Alba era un chico de nacionalidad mexicana, con una tez morena recurrente a esta, altura promedio y ojos castaños, un mechón de su cabello pelinegro siempre despeinado y revuelto le estorbo la visión, así que este lo aparto, si algo odiaba era tener que lidiar con el fleco que tenía.

-Agus, ya abrí el juego ¿Ahora qué?-pregunto el chico a un micrófono que salía de unos audífonos azules, estos rodeaban su cabeza.

-Bueno, primero que nada tienes que entrar a mi servidor.

-Diablos Agus, te dije que no sé qué es un servidor, se supone que debes de explicármelo.-le recordó el chico, pensando en que podría estar haciendo un millón de cosas mejores que jugando el juego de cubitos más popular del mercado.

-Ahh… ¿Puedes volver a la pantalla de inicio?-pregunto Agustín.

-Veamos…-Mario movió el mouse hasta dar al botón "volver" en la pantalla-Ya.

-Después de eso le das a multi jugador.-explico Agustín como si fuera lo más normal.

-¿Y cuando uso esta hoja con números que me diste?-pregunto Mario.

-Vamos por pasos, una vez dentro debes de dar al botón "Agregar nuevo server".-le ordeno Agustín-Ahora solo pones la dirección IP que te dí.

-¿La qué?

-Los numeritos.-se escucho claramente el sonido de la carne siendo palmeada, seguramente el contrario se había dado un golpe de decepción en la frente.

Mario anoto los números que le había dado en una nota de papel horas antes en la escuela secundaria, tuvo que repetir el proceso nuevamente por verificación, le dio un último vistazo para que los números coincidieran, no había error, ambos estaban correctos, le dio clic al botón "unirse" sin saber que estaba a punto de desatar algo que se escaparía de sus manos.

La pantalla se volvió café, apareciendo en ella el mensaje "Espere por favor", el chico se relajo y volteó a su ventana, afuera la lluvia se desarrollaba con fuerza, incluso le pareció ver rayos a la redonda, pero gracias a los audífonos pudo ignorar el sonido de los truenos.

-¿Max ya entraste?-pregunto Agustín.

-¿Max?

-Así te pusiste de nombre…-le recordó Agustín-Maxion… No es muy buen nombre que digamos.

-Es mejor que AgusProGaymer.-aseguro Mario con una sonrisa.

-Eso hirió.-confeso el chico-Que raro… aun no entro… normalmente toma segundos.

-Genio, la conexión a internet debe estar fallando por la tormenta.-le recordó Mario-Espera unos minutos y si no podemos entrar lo dejamos para otro dí…

No pudo seguir hablando, fue como si todo se hubiera apagado, un horrible estruendo cruzó su habitación y lo ilumino todo, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para todos menos para él, ya no escuchó la voz del audífono, ni nada correspondiente a lo que debía, era como si el sonido lo hubiera abandonado, el chico sintió como todo ardía para luego sentirse en un vacio inmenso, no había arriba o abajo, solo se encontraba en aquel lugar.

No entendía donde estaba o como había llegado ahí, hace ni un minuto se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su habitación con en una llamada con Agustín y ahora se encontraba en la nada perfecta, no había ningún sentido en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, o lo que hubiese pasado.

Trato de moverse, pero era inútil, sintió que era una masa más, algo que no tenía forma fija y que variaba de tamaño constantemente, en aquella oscuridad que le oprimía.

O sus ojos estaban cerrados, o en aquel lugar no había nada más que oscuridad, debía de ser oscuridad pues estaba seguro que tenía los ojos bien abiertos, fue sumido nuevamente antes de que distintas luces lo llevaran a un vórtice lleno de luces de colores y códigos inteligibles que pasaban a gran velocidad para que él pudiera leerlos, al fondo se encontró con una nueva oscuridad que lo sumió totalmente.

Fue entonces cuando despertó.

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue un agradecimiento a que toda esa locura terminara, pero no espero que la luz del Sol le diera directamente en la cara, cerró los ojos con fuerza, trato de sentarse, pero al hacerlo noto la tierra sobre la que estaba recargado, su textura era bastante solida, pero seguía siendo tierra…¿Dónde estaba?

Como si todo eso no fuera lo suficientemente raro al abir los ojos se encontró con un cielo celeste casi perfecto, se sentó en donde estaba para mirar alrededor, trató de llevar su mano a los ojos para tallarlos, pero al hacerlo se encontró con dos primas rectangulares en lugar de brazos.

No pudo evitarlo, lanzó un grito aterrado por aquel cambió, su vista se poso en los alrededores… Estuviera donde estuviera ya no estaba en casa, ni siquiera cerca, todo era un cuadrado, literalmente hablando, toda figura o paisaje que se encontrara tenía forma de cuadrado, una idea extraña cruzó por su mente…¿Estaba dentro del juego?

Porque de ser así no recordaba en ninguna parte que los que jugaban ese maldito juego quedaran dentro del mismo… Eso era ridículo, pero la toda la situación lo era. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto cubicular? ¿Por qué se había vuelto un monstruo cuadrado?

Todas esas respuestas estaban lejanas a tener solución o sentido para Mario, pero algo era seguro, un futuro turbulento se preparaba para el chico.

Cerca de él se encontró con un bulto del mismo tamaño suyo, pero parecía tener… vestimenta, o algo parecido a prendas de vestir, Mario se acerco y tomo por lo que sería el hombro izquierdo a aquel ente, los ojos de este fueron abiertos y un grito se escucho nuevamente, a pesar de todo Mario logró reconocer la voz aguda.

-¡¿Agus?!-oficialmente estaba confundido.

-¡AHHHH! -el otro chico no reacciono bien al escuchar su nombre y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, provocándose otro grito al notar sus extremidades en forma de prisma.

-¡Agus!-le grito Mario, aunque lo sintió inútil, él mismo seguía en shock.

-¡¿Max?!-el otro lo reconoció por un segundo, dignándose al fin al dar la cara, aquella cara no era la de su amigo en lo absoluto, como si todo no fuera lo suficientemente confuso al notar la vestimenta de su amigo, estaba seguro que Agus no vestiría nunca así, pero aquella sin duda alguna era su voz.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos?-una figura que aparentaba un ser humano se acerco a ello frotándose la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser su cabeza y con una expresión en el rostro de preocupación.

-¡AHH!-gritaron ambos en un arrebato.

-Yo me voy de aquí.-el ser que antes se acercaba levanto una pierna y dio media vuelta con la pierna en el aire.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Mario rogándole, la criatura se detuvo.

-Te escucho.-rodó los ojos, se cruzo de brazos, pero no volteo a ver al susodicho.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estas de broma.-dijo como si en verdad fuera una broma terminando la vuelta que había iniciado antes, pero al ver en sus rostros su expresión cambio a una de desconcierto-Estamos en Minecraft ¿Dónde más?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Primero que nada quiero presentarme a este fandom, soy jva98 como mi nombre lo indica, para más información mía pueden pasarse por mi perfil.**

 **Espero llevarme bien con la mayoría, o que aun quede gente leyendo fics de Minecraft, bueno realmente este pensaba publicarlo como libro original, así que esperen una historia de las buenas, es enserio esta historia se supone que son 7 libros y si recibe apoyo pues subiré el primer libro entero a FanFiction :D**

 **Espero disfruten de la historia, todo se ira explicando a medida que avanze la historia, solo tienen que estar preparados porque se acerca mucha, mucha lectura y lo único que pido es que lean y de ser posible dejar review x3**

 **Hasta que actualize (tranquilos, soy muy constante), nos vemos.**


	2. Steve

_**Minecraft Max y el Mundo de los Cubos**_

 **Capítulo 2 Steve**

-Estoy soñando, díganme que no estoy soñando.-dijo Agus emocionado para después dar un grito emocionado digno de una niña fanática pequeña y finalmente pellizcándose-¡No estoy soñando! ¡Sí!-casi quería dar un salto en el aire.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de escucharte…-fue lo único capaz de decir el aquel monstruo con apariencia humana.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-preguntó Max asustado, también pensando que estaba dentro de un sueño.

-Obviamente.-la criatura con apariencia humanoide rodo sus ojos cuadrados.

-Esto… no puede estar bien…-aseguró Max mirando a ambos.

Max no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera entendía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, ¿Estaba en el universo del videojuego? ¿Cómo? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde estaba la salida? ¿Por qué había entrado? ¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Por qué Agus y él? Debía haber una explicación para todas esas preguntas y muchas más que surgieron en su mente, la cual trató de calmarse y antes que nada analizo el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era un claro de un color verde sintético, lo cual parecía ser el bloque de tierra del logotipo del juego, a lo lejos se veían una gran cantidad de árboles cuadrados y aterradoramente simétricos, tanto del color café usual, hasta de una especie de blanco moteado con negro, del otro lado una especie de estanque cubría la zona; por su espalda dominaba una montaña gigantesca, no muy lejos de ellos, pero que no afectaba a donde estaban, un terreno bastante peculiar.

Después de dejar de poner atención a aquello situó su vista en su amigo Agus, o por lo menos aquella figura monstruosa que aparentaba ser su amigo, lo único reconocible era su voz, pues su apariencia era totalmente distinta, de tonalidad pálida, estatura idéntica al otro monstruo y con un traje azul de una especie de coronel, con un sombrero parecido a los piratas, cabellera castaña y algo larga, todo eso en una especie de forma macabramente cubica o prismita rectangular.

El otro monstruo que se había acercado a ellos era sin duda ese personaje que siempre mostraban en los videos que había visto del juego, una playera celeste y rasgada, jeans y de tez morena, su voz era bastante amigable para él.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el monstruo moviendo lo que sería su brazo de un lado a otro frente a Max, el cual observaba todo con la boca abierta-¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Steve.-se presentó Steve el monstruo humanoide.

-Yo, Max.-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el susodicho por la conmoción del momento.

-Yo soy Agus, soy un gran fan tuyo, a pesar de que nunca hablas, incluso he hecho fan arts contigo ¿Puedo hacerme una foto …?ahhh cierto…no tengo mi cámara.-al decir aquello miro sus manos y soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

-No, no podemos estar en Minecraft.-se negó a aceptar Max-Para empezar Minecraft es un videojuego, no eres real.

-Más específicamente un sandbox.-agregó Steve-Así que ustedes son usuarios, diablos, se supone que no debo hablar con ustedes, ignoren todo esto.-dicho esto simplemente dejo de hablar.

Steve se inclinó repetidas veces, a la vez que pegaba a su cuerpo un palo de madera y giraba la cabeza, su expresión de volvió neutral y no identificable.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Max asustado.

-Pide team.-dijo Agus repitiendo la acción de inclinarse y asintiendo con la cabeza-Esto es genial…

-¡Esto no es para nada genial!-le contradijo Max-¡Debemos salir de aquí! ¡Nunca debí dejar que me convencieras de jugar este puto juego de mierda!

-Ah…-Agus suspiro triste-Tienes razón…-miró decepcionado al piso-Preguntémosle.-apuntó a Steve quien los miraba a ambos inclinado-Por favor, Steve, necesitamos tu ayuda.-el susodicho solo dejo de inclinarse para quedar totalmente rígido y dar vueltas alrededor.

-Esto es inútil Agus.-le dijo Max.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea pro?-le preguntó Agus-Por favor Steve.

-¿Por qué me siguen hablando?-preguntó la entidad-Soy solo un programa, aunque quisiera ayudarlos no debo interactuar con los usuarios, solo seguir sus órdenes de movimiento.

-Te ordeno que nos muestres la salida.-dijo Max.

-No es tan fácil.-dijo Steve mirando de reojo a Max-Pero ya que insisten… Veamos, son dos jugadores ¿Verdad?

-Sí.-contestaron ambos.

-¿Amigos?

-Podría decirse…-lanzó Max.

-Sí.-contestó Agus antes de lanzarle una mirada de furia a Max.

-Bien… Dos amigos entraron al juego…Procesando…-su rostro se transformo en una pantalla de carga-Sin resultados obtenidos, cambie los patrones de búsqueda…-sugirió.

-¡Vamos debes de saber algo!-le dijo Max.

-Yo no, solo soy un peón…-aseguró Steve mirando de un lado a otro-Pero tal vez Dios sepa algo.-le contesto en un susurro a la vez que juntaba sus manos en señal de oración.

-Este tipo esta jugando con nosotros…-dijo Max hastiado y levantando un puño para amenazar a Steve.

-Espera.-lo detuvo Agus-¿Podrías darme el nombre de tu Dios?-preguntó Agus.

-Marcus Person para las personas reales, Notch para sus súbditos.-contó Steve-Según las leyendas antiguas…

-¡Notch!-interrumpió Agus-Claro… El creador de Minecraft.-siguió relacionando.

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó Max.

-¿No lo ves? Si creo el juego, tal vez sepa sobre nuestra condición.-explico Agus-Hasta puede que tenga una manera de solucionarlo.

-No creo que todo sea tan fácil como buscar un sujeto.-dijo Max.

-Dios.-corrigió Steve.

-¿Ves? Ellos lo consideran su Dios, eso significa que lo conoce.-explico Agus.

-¿Conocerlo? Hable con el mismísimo Notch.-aseguró Steve.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Cuándo?-preguntó Max incrédulo.

-¡En un server!-contestó Agus, cuando Max mostró su rostro de incredulidad se explicó-A veces Notch entra en servidores de Minecraft para estar cerca de quienes apoyan el juego, ¿Y qué te dijo?-le preguntó Agus.

-Que volviera a mi mundo y que no debía interactuar con los jugadores.-explicó Steve-Pero ustedes son todo un caso, son los primeros que pueden responderme.

-Estamos dentro del juego.-le dijo Max.

-Espera ¿Literalmente están dentro del juego? ¿En estos momentos ustedes son reales?-le tocó a Steve sentir emoción.

-Sí.-contestó Max desesperado-Okay Agus, supongamos que estas en lo cierto, por lo poco que me dijiste hay cientos de servidores, ¿Cómo sabremos en cual estará ese tipo? Y aun si lo encontráramos ¿Cómo aseguramos que sepa solucionar nuestra condición.

-Realmente no veo otra solución.-se quejó Agus-Si tienes una mejor idea me la mandas por inbox.-contestó el susodicho.

-Solo quiero estar cien por ciento seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto.-dijo el chico.

-Yo aconsejaría ir con Notch.-dijo Steve-Dudo que haya otra forma de sacarlos, por lo menos no algo que conozca en mi base de datos.

-Es nuestra única alternativa.-le dijo Agus.

-Aun así no sabemos dónde esta.-insistió Max tratando de dar sentido común.

-Bueno, anunció en twitt hace un par de horas que se uniría a un servidor.-dijo Agus-Pero no anote a cual… Si entráramos a Twitter podríamos saber donde…-miro a su alrededor.

-Cómo puedes notar no es precisamente que estemos conectados a la red.-dijo Max.

-Yo conozco un punto de acceso a internet.-aseguró Steve-Solo tenemos que ir a una villa que está a un par de kilómetros atravesando las montañas.-les dijo-Podríamos estar ahí en cuestión de días.

-¡¿Días?!-gritó Max.

-Un día en Minecraft son diez minutos en el mundo real.-aseguró Agus-Así que creo que puede ser nuestra mejor opción.

-No lo sé…-dijo Max cambiando miradas a sus compañeros, tuvo que admitir que él no tenía idea de nada del juego así que acepto el trató a regañadientes.

-Perfecto.-aseguró Steve feliz porque ambos aceptaran-Un aldeano, Tomas, creo recordar, tiene el acceso a internet, iremos ahí cuando llegue el alba.-les aseguró-Por ahora debemos armarlos y conseguir algo de comida.

-¿Armarnos?-preguntó Agus emocionado.

-¿Comida?-preguntó Max sin entender.

-Ahh hay mucho que necesitan aprender, abran su inventario.-sacó de su bolsillo algo parecido a un celular, los otros dos se miraron sin comprender.

-¿No saben abrir inventario? Por todos los cubos, necesitamos pulir sus habilidades, debemos cruzar un pantano para llegar al pueblo.

-¿Un pantano?-Agus comenzó a reír-Lo más peligroso del mundo…-usó el sarcasmo.

-Slimes, brujas y aparición del resto de mobs frecuente, no es un lugar pacifico… Mínimo tienen que armarse.-les aseguró Steve-Y este valle puede ser el lugar perfecto para fabricar herramientas que nos sean útiles?

-¿Fabricar? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Max.

-Este será un laaaaargo viaje.-aseguró Steve negando con la cabeza.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Lamento si no les agrada el lenguaje moderno, se supone que tiene que parecer como si en verdad estuvieran hablando dos chicos, espero no les moleste, este sigue siendo una historia de aventura como quiera, no dejen que el lenguaje los engañe :7**


	3. Conociendo lo básico

_**Minecraft Max y el Mundo de los Cubos**_

 **Capítulo 3 Conociendo lo básico**

Max se detuvo a pensar un momento, ya sabía a donde tenía que ir, pero por algún motivo tenía el presentimiento que no estaba cerca siquiera de llegar a la resolución del problema, pues Steve había mencionado un vario vocabulario burdo y bastante fuera de lo usual, aunque los términos fueran vagos, entendía la simpleza de los mismos, básicamente para salir del juego, tenía que jugar a este, con la única regla de que ahora el daño podía volverse verdadero y tenía que tomar precaución extrema en todo momento.

-Este será un laaaaargo viaje.-aseguró Steve meneando la cabeza-Bien, comencemos con lo básico, abran su inventario, veamos que tienen.-les dijo a ambos mientras tomaba un especie de tableta de su bolsillo y esta se encendía, dejando ver que la pantalla estaba dividida en varias secciones.

-Ahm… ¿Presionó "E"?...-Agus intentó buscar a su alrededor, dando una vuelta completa-No hay ningún teclado a la vista.

-Por supuesto que no, eso es exclusivo de los jugad…Ah cierto.-dijo al recordar 0que ellos no estaban habituados a aquel sistema que tenían los habitantes del juego-Verán caballeros, en sus pantalones se encontraran con el menú de selección.-señaló la tableta que tenía en su mano.

-¿Esa cosa cabe en mi bolsillo?-preguntó incrédulo Max.

-Lógica de videojuegos.-aseguró Steve sin darle importancia a ese detalle-Vamos, es fácil.-les incitó.

Ambos amigos se vieron un poco impactados, incluso aquello era nuevo para Agus, el experto en Minecraft; Max tocó sus jeans y metió el equivalente a su mano dentro del bolsillo, pero en lugar de sentir la mano chocando contra la tela suave fue como si no hubiera nada dentro, excepto un pequeño aparato que se adhirió a su mano, y sin necesidad de que este lo tomara el objeto se encontraba en su mano derecha, este llevó hacía adelante el brazo, extendiendo la tableta; volteó a su lado, lo mismo hacía Agus, pero este en lugar de parecer asustado estaba emocionado, casi parecía que sus ojos salían de sus orbitas por el estado de ánimo del chico.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Max comenzando a mirar la pequeña tableta, esta no pesaba en lo más mínimo y era de color rojo, la de su amigo Agus era celeste y la de Steve de verde suave limón; en su pantalla se encontró con diferentes opciones, arriba de todo se mostraba el botón menú; el siguiente espacio lo formaba el chat; cosa curiosa ya que ellos no lo necesitarían… O eso esperaba; por otro lado en la parte inferior aparecía el dichoso inventario, sin dudarlo le dio clic en este y la pantalla cambio, ahora ya no eran tres opciones simples, sino que se extendía a múltiples tipos de cajones divididos en espacios de nueve por tres y una barra adicional que estaba separada de aquellos objetos, como si aquello no fuera lo suficientemente confuso pudo verse a sí mismo en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla, o eso imaginaba…

También resultaba que él estaba irreconocible, su cabello pelirrojo no le agradaba, prefería el castaño, pero por lo demás vestía bastante normal, una sudadera roja entre abierta y con una camisa bajo debajo, además de los jeans azules; al lado de lo que parecía ser su cuerpo había otros recuadros, pero estos con figuras un poco más parecidas a un cuerpo humano, solo demasiado redondos para su gusto… Se preguntó para que sirviera aquello, decidió que por el momento esperaría la explicación de sus amigos.

Finalmente había un botón en la parte superior derecha aparecía una pregunta "¿Modo crafteo?", al no saber que significaba esa palabra tan extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo, decidió subir la vista y volver a prestarle atención a Steve.

-Así que esto sucede cada vez que presiono "E"…-Agus parecía ansioso al descubrir aquel mundo nuevo, cosa contraría a Max que mientras menos tiempo pasara en aquel lugar más feliz se sentiría.

-Bien, como pueden ver podemos almacenar mucho con nosotros en un espacio de…

-Treinta y seis slots, además de cuatro espacios para la armadura, con espació de stacks de hasta sesenta y cuatro.-interrumpió Agus hablando velozmente.

-¿Entendiste?-en lugar de corregir al chico le preguntó directamente a Max si este había entendido algo, este se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Te lo explicare fácilmente, en Minecraft nosotros podemos almacenar los bloques y demás objetos que tengamos a nuestro alcance, estos serán atraídos hacía ti si no tienes lleno el inventario.-explico Steve-Hay objetos acumulables hasta llegar al stack, que significan sesenta y cuatro del mismo objeto, ¿Todo bien?-Max asintió y Steve prosiguió-Genial, bueno, ahora que saben lo básico, miren la barrita de abajo, ese será su inventario rápido, los objetes que dejen ahí podrán acceder sin necesidad de abrir el inventario, cuando consigamos más objetos les enseñare a como usarlo, ahora van a aprender lo básico.-termino de explicar Steve-Guarden su tableta y síganme.

Este comenzó a moverse por la pradera sintética, sus pasos sonaban cómicos, era como si en lugar de moverse en tierra estuvieran sobre arena; pero se acostumbró al sonido rápidamente y continuaron avanzando en dirección a la arboleada, Max se intimidó por el tamaño del bosque, desde donde estaban parecía no tener fin, por más que intentara mirar a las lejanías estos árboles simplemente continuaban en su campo de visión, los tres se acercaron a lo que parecía un tipo de árbol cubico de una altura de cinco bloques, las hojas cuadradas y condensadas .

-¿Esto se supone que es un árbol? Ni siquiera tiene forma de árbol.-dijo Max despectivamente.

-Cállate, ni siquiera sabes lo difícil que es crear un videojuego.-defendió Agus.

-Niños ¿Realmente eso importa?-pregunto Steve rodando los ojos.

-¿A quién le dices niño?-preguntó Agus tratando de parecer rudo, haciendo su voz un pelín más grave, fallando estrepitosamente y volviendo su voz aún más aguda de lo que ya era.

-¿Para qué nos trajiste a este árbol?-preguntó Max mirando el tronco.

-Para tomar sus recursos, rompelo.-le ordeno Steve a Max.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No tengo herramientas, me podría lastimar.-dijo el chico enojado.

-Noob.-Agus se burló antes de darle un golpe certero al árbol, provocando que se pusiera rojo, literalmente, durante una fracción de segundo, saliera hacía atrás y su cuerpo comenzó a parpadear-¿Me acabo de dañar golpeando un árbol? He perdido mi dignidad.

-No se pierde lo que no se tiene.-se burló Max antes de acercar su mano al árbol y comenzar a empujarlo para ver si lograba tirarlo, pues parecía no tener raíces, cosa que resulto evidentemente inútil.

-Tampoco es que seas el mejor.-regresó Agus.

-Touche.-se limitó a decir Max.

-¿En serio no saben qué hacer con el árbol?-preguntó Steve negando con la cabeza-Me decepcionan.

-Yo lo golpee.-dijo Agus.

-Sí, casi te acercas, pero era así.-Steve le dio un golpe suave al árbol, dejando una pequeña hueca y sin volverse momentáneamente rojo, Agus se sorprendió-Aprende a controlar tu fuerza, sigue golpeándolo.

Agus se acercó al árbol en cuestión, era el típico árbol café, básico para todo jugador de Minecraft, de madera de roble; Agus volvió a golpear el bloque de madera, agrietándolo un poco más, un tercer golpe suave y otro y otro más; hasta que este tenía tantos huecos que finalmente se rompió bajo los golpes de Agus, el bloque salió del epicentro del cubo, el objeto comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje en el centro antes de salir disparado hacía Agus, la mano antes libre del chico se ocupó con aquel pedazo de madera.

En cambio Max se echó a correr en dirección contraria, esperando que el árbol no lo aplastara, para su sorpresa cuando dio la vuelta, a pesar de que el tronco estaba partido a la mitad este quedaba flotando como si siguiera estable… Había cosas en el Universo que era mejor no conocer y en definitiva aquello era una de esas.

-Tengo un bloque.-dijo Agus levantando su mano-¡Yo tengo el poder!-y bajó su mano sin querer colocando el bloque en el piso.

-Ahora tienes que volver a quitarlo.-Steve se limitó a observarlo rudamente-Mientras, tú Max, intenta seguir con el trabajo.-le indicó el árbol.

Max se acercó a la figura y le dio un par de golpes levs antes de darse cuenta que estos no dolían tanto como se lo imaginaba, cuando finalmente rompió el bloque de madera entendió por qué Agus sentía el poder, tenía el control de la situación en aquel momento, a pesar de que la situación fuera tan vulgar en el juego que hasta él la conociera de cierta manera, sin que Steve si quiera le pidiera con el tronco comenzó a golpear la madera de arriba, amortiguando los golpes a su mano, pero sumando las astillas, Agus le ayudó también y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían roto todos los troncos, dejando solamente las hojas flotando.

-¿No deberíamos quitarlas también?-preguntó Max.

-Ya desaparecerán.-aseguró Steve-Ahora vamos a craftear.

-¿Craftear?-preguntó Max recordando aquella palabra extraña.

-Esto será más complicado de lo que imagine.-Steve si dio un golpe en sus sienes de la frustración y fue acompañado por Agus.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Muchas gracias a las review, mientras más dejen, más rápido actualizo (Aunque generalmente tardare 2 semanas, hasta que termine algunos fics, entonces tardare 1 semana a lo sumo) Espero la historia les este agradando, porque ya dentro de poco comenzara la jornada, pero primero necesitan conocer lo básico, como sea; espero les agrade la historia y esperen noticias pronto mías.**


	4. ¿Craftear? ¿Qué?

_**Max y el Mundo de los Cubos**_

 **Capítulo 4 ¿Craftear? ¿Qué?**

\- ¿Hice algo malo? -preguntó Max a si mismo mientras jugueteaba con los bloques de madera que había tomado del árbol previamente mientras Steve y Agus discutían seriamente sobre algo que aparentemente no le tocaba saber a él.

-Max, acércate.-le dijo Agus tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo con los otros dos.

-Estamos en un mundo gigantesco, pudiste simplemente acercarte.-le dijo el chico resentido y sobando su brazo.

-¿En serio no sabes qué es craftear?-preguntó Steve al susodicho.

-No.-respondió Max hastiado-¿Por qué no solo me lo explican?

-Porque… no podrías entender…-comenzó Agus molesto, pero Steve le dio un codazo y le explico al chico.

-Básicamente si no sabes craftear no puedes sobrevivir en Minecraft.-le explico Steve.

-Pues enséñenme.-recalcó lo obvio Max-Quiero salir tanto o más que tú Agus.-apuntando al pecho de Agus con un dedo acusador.

-Yo no quiero salir.-dijo Agus.

-Yo sí.-aseguró Max apuntándose a su pecho.

Steve se quedó mirándolos, por un lado él por supuesto que conocía sobre el crafteo, era un conocimiento más que básico para cualquier mob que se adentrara al mundo de Minecraft, pero el jugador presente no conocía aquella función tan básica, aquello sería un problema, pues estimaba que Max no podría valerse por su cuenta en caso de que se separaran y comenzaría a depender de ellos, esperó que estuviera equivocado cuando se acercó.

-Bien, esto haremos, primero que nada necesitamos una mesa de crafteo,, ¿Aun tienes la madera?-preguntó Steve.

-Por supuesto.-aseguró Max tomando los bloques y mostrándolos a Steve, Agus hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, pues ahora saquen su tableta y vuelvan a entrar al inventario.-les dijo Steve, los otros dos obedecieron rápidamente-Ahí se encontraran con el modo crafteo, le dan para entrar.-les dijo mirando como ambos entraban al modo crafteo.

Max de pronto vio asustado la tableta que tenía impreso tantas cajas extrañas y vacías ahora se encontraba con solo cinco celdas, cuatro acomodadas en un cuadrado perfecto y una última a la cual apuntaba una flecha que se originaba en los cuatro cuadrados, en una esquinita aparecía una "x" para cerrar la aplicación, así que evitaron el seguimiento de aquel cuadrito, concentrándose en los otros cinco.

-Esto es craftear Max, construir cosas que tengan base en algún otro recurso, por ejemplo, toma la madera y colócala sobre un espacio de los cuatro que hay aquí.-le dijo Steve indicándole todo, Max obedeció esa simple orden y puso la madera que aun tenía en su mano en la esquina superior derecha del cuadrado mayor, inmediatamente el espació separado por la flecha de sus hermanos apareció una nueva especie de madera, la cual ya no tenía un estilo Troncoso, sino uno mucho más parecido al del suelo de una casa construida con dicho material, no solo eso sino que también en la esquina inferior izquierda del objeto aparecía un número cuatro-Ese cuatro significa la cantidad de bloques u objetos que te va a dar a cambio.-explicó Steve-Pon toda la madera de tronco que hayas conseguido.

Max así lo hizo, obedeció a Steve y dejo los bloques de madera en aquella esquina de la pantalla, provocando que el número de tablones de madera de piso aumentara, finalmente cuando había dejado todas las seis piezas en su sitio el contador de las maderas había aumentado a veinticuatro, provocando cierta alegría en Max que sentía que estaba avanzando.

Finalmente, Max tomo todos los bloques, y como si lo mismo hubiera dado ahora tenía veinticuatro bloques en su mano, que podía colocar donde quisiera, era un poder agradable aquella sensación, aunque bastante básico, sabía que aquello no era ni el comienzo, fue entonces cuando vio a Agus, este no solo tenía la madera, sino que también había hecho con la madera especial un objeto extraño colocando cuatro de los maderos en todas las esquinas de la tableta.

Un nuevo cubo, desconocido hasta entonces para Max se había formado en el quinto espacio, el que indicaba la flecha; los otros ingredientes seguían flotando cuando Agus tomo su recompensa, provocando que los cuatro bloques de la madera desaparecieran y su mano fuera ocupada por aquel cubo peculiar; era una madera de tonos variopintos, con puntos plateados que la rodeaban; encima de aquel cubo; de tres por tres, dando en total nueve cuadrados encima de este.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Max.

-Hazlo por tu propia cuenta.-le dijo Agus presumidamente, haciendo que Max se enojara por la falta de explicación, al mirar a Steve este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Max sin más remedio puso cuatro de las maderas avanzadas en las correspondientes esquinas, no se sorprendió cuando aquel bloque multi tonalidades de café, hizo acto de presencia, simplemente lo tomo, dejando la madera a un lado y tomando aquel extraño bloque.

Su textura no era diferente, una más que una simple estructura de madera, no le veía la importancia específica a aquel bloque, así que con preguntó con despreció.

-¿Para qué sirve esto?

-Para todo.-aseguró Steve acercándose y arrebatándoselo a Max de la mano-Esto se llama, mesa de crafteo.-la colocó-Aquí podrás, vaya la redundancia, craftear todos lo que el juego te permita, desde herramientas, comida, armaduras, hasta cosas más complejas como botellas o pasteles.

-¿Ese bloque hará un pastel?-se burló Max-¿Qué no se hacían en el horno?

-Bueno…Larga historia.-explicó Steve evasivo.

-¿Puedo crear mi propia espada?-preguntó Agus.

-Sí, hazlo.-le dijo Steve guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Él va a tener una espada?-preguntó Max-¿No sería mejor una pistola o algo por el estilo?

-La paciencia no se te da.-comentó Steve-Puedes construir tu propia arma para defenderte, mira, solo tienes que hacer palillos.-Steve tomo dos maderas avanzadas y las incrusto una encima de la otra, dejando que en la décima ranura una figura delgada y estirada, del mismo material, se formara, en la esquina inferior derecha un número cuatro indicaba que si se tomaba sacarían cuatro del objeto en cuestión.

-¿Un palo?-preguntó Max confuso-Entonces…déjame ver si lo entendí, talas un árbol, con palos, ramas y troncos; conviertes la madera a otra especial para conseguir un palito ¿Sí? ¿Un palito?-comenzaba a enojarse-¿Es este un juego para niños?

-Sí.-contestó Steve algo resentido por el comportamiento de Max-Déjame decirte como fabricar un arma incluso mejor que la espada de tu amigo.-ofreció Steve con una mirada no muy propia de él en su rostro.

Max aceptó y observo como Steve colocaba en el centro de la cuadricula un palito, abajo otro y en la parte superior de la fila cambio la estructura a una madera refinada, dejando el último elemento en la esquina izquierda superior, frente a sus ojos una especie de hoz se materializo en la décima cuadricula, Max sin pensarla la tomo, aquello era diferente a la madera, o la mesa de crafteo, necesitaba de sus dos manos para tomarla correctamente, justo igual que Agus con su espada.

-Es…rara.-Max comenzó a ladearla de uno a otro lado con mucha lentitud y torpeza.

-Jajajaja.-se mofaba Agus de su amigo-¿Una azada? ¿Enserio?-le dijo Agus burlón.

-Discúlpeme señor Agus GAYmer,-recalcó Max aquella terminación-Pero tengo un arma mejor que la tuya.-le sacó la lengua y tomo la azada con una mano, tratando de dar golpes más agiles en el aire, consiguiendo solo que esta se le resbalara de entre las manos y cayera sobre su pie izquierdo el objeto en cuestión-Ay, ay, ay, ay…-el chico comenzó a quejarse.

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?-Steve acompaño la risotada de Agus, solo para susurrarle aquello a una distancia considerable de Max.

-Dejemos que se entere por su cuenta.-Agus también le siguió la broma.

-¿Entonces ya tenemos todo para partir?-preguntó Max a Steve.

-Si quieres morir en la mañana sí.-dijo Steve, el cielo ya no era celeste, sino que estaba pintado en un anaranjado chillón y a lo lejos el Sol, el cual era cuadrado, por supuesto, descendía por el bosque cubicular, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?-preguntó Agus.

-Sí, es un buen lugar para quedarnos, aunque debemos conseguir algo de alimento…-se limitó a observar el piso-Ayúdenme a levantar las manzanas.

-¿Manzanas?-preguntaron los otros dos volteando de un lado a otro, como si hubieran salido de la nada varias manzanas estaban esparcidas por la extensión de donde habían sido derribados los arboles.

-¿Pero como?-preguntó Max.

-Las hojas de los arboles las dropean.-le dijo Steve.

-¿Dropean?-preguntó Max.

-¡Las sueltan!-le gritaron Agus y Steve fastidiados de tener que explicar cosas tan básicas.

Después de haber reunido las manzanas necesarias el Sol estaba a punto de terminar su recorrido, la luna aún no se elevaba, pero el manto oscuro ya cubría gran parte del firmamento, entonces Steve fue a la mesa de crafteo, y posicionando dos palillos en el centro y tres en la columna de arriba construyo un pico de madera, se acercó a la montaña y cavó un agujero de cinco cuadriculas de anchura por tres de altura.

-¿Esto es piedra rota?-preguntó Max al observar el rastró de bloques que Steve dejaba-¿Para que servirá?

-Hay mucho por aprender Max.-Steve se sentó junto a los dos menores-Te lo explicare todo esta noche, lo que pueda, y en la mañana partimos.

Y así pasó la noche, Max escuchaba a Steve y Agus, hablando sobre las reglas básicas de Minecraft, contando fabulosas historias sobre minas, dragones, enemigos dignos de las tierras medievales, animales, carnes, cocina y muchas tantas cosas que hasta el momento él no sabía, casi ni noto que era muy entrada la noche cuando tuvieron que dormir en el frío suelo para tener energías el día siguiente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Na.-Gracias por las reviews ;) Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, ya acabaron las explciaciones, a partir de mañana (en la historia) comienza la aventura.**_


	5. Tiempo en la montaña

_**Minecraft Max y el Mundo de los Cubos**_

 **Capítulo 5 Tiempo en la montaña**

Había sido una rara noche, en la cual Max había tenido que aprender bastantes cosas sobre el videojuego Minecraft, pues si estaba dispuesto a salir con vida debería emprender un largo viaje para salir de aquella pesadilla; la noche pasada le habían contado todo lo que habían podido sobre el juego, algunas dinámicas, cosas como el crafteo, e incluso le enseñaron a hacer diferentes herramientas, recordaba perfectamente el momento cuando había fabricado su potente arma.

-Y en las herramientas básicas tenemos, la espada, el pico, el hacha, la pala y la hoz, todas tienen una función especifica.-le dijo Steve-Y se forman de una manera diferente.

Después mucho pensárselo Max decidió no tomárselo a la ligera y como su medio de defensa tomo el arma que considero más poderosa de todas.

Y en aquel momento Max caminaba con su azada de piedra, blandiéndola en el aire, esperando atacar a un enemigo y darle una buena cortada; por su parte notó como Steve y Agus parecían reírse de lo lindo; pues mientras que Steve había optado por defenderse con un pico, fue Agus el único que decidió atacar con una espada.

Max no le agradaba la espada, la sentía demasiado pesada y poco practica comparada a la hoz que en aquel momento llevaba, con esta arma parecía la mismísima muerte encarnada, y lograba pasar por alto las sonrisas de Agus y Steve.

Su caminata había empezado desde primera hora de la mañana y el Sol no les daba en la cara solamente porque la montaña cubicular que tenían delante los protegía, del Sol, por aquellas horas del día, los tres miraron aquel desafío, ansiosos por superarlo y pasar al dichoso pantano para finiquitar su misión cuanto antes, sobre todo Max, al cual cada minuto fuera de casa le resultaba bastante irritante.

Era difícil creer que en el mundo real apenas y habían pasado menos de veinte minutos desde que había entrado en el videojuego, mientras que para él aquella experiencia le había tomado un día de su vida, y calculaba que le tomaría mucho más salir de ahí.

-Bueno, es una gran montaña.-hizo notar Agus estando justo en el borde del lugar.

-¿Tenemos que escalarla?-preguntó Max.

-Sí, estamos justo en el valle encerrado.-contesto Steve mirando a los dos, al ver que estos no le entendieron se explicó-Todo lo que ven a su alrededor es solo parte de una pequeña planicie, estamos debajo del nivel del mar.

-Alto, ¿Estamos en un pozo gigante?-preguntó Max entendiendo de cierta manera la explicación de Steve.

-Sí, básicamente.-dijo Steve saltando un bloque y comenzando a escalar-Vamos a charlar, necesitaremos estar despiertos y pendientes unos de otros en caso de que uno se accidente.-les comentó mientras saltaba al siguiente bloque que estaba a la derecha pues enfrente suyo solo había un muro de dos bloques.

-¿Cómo es posible que estemos en un pozo?-preguntó Max-Yo no veo el final.-saltó de la misma manera que los otros dos aquella zona, la cual fue el inicio de la cuesta, pues no había un sendero, sino que parecían irse inventando el camino a medida que avanzaban.

-Es mucho más grande de lo que tu visión es capaz de alcanzar, creo que es de cinco chuncks de radio, ósea de punta a punta son como 10 chunks.-expresó Steve mirando al suelo, estaban a una considerable distancia de veinte bloques, lo cual significaba perder gran parte de la vida, al voltear arriba supo que eso no era nada pues le faltaban otros cincuenta bloque antes de llegar al nivel del mar, siendo que debían escapar de aquel lugar artificial cuanto antes les fuera posible, él conocía el riesgo.

-¿Entendiste lo que dijo?-preguntó Max a su amigo trajeado quien iba entre ambos, Agus se limpió el sudor digital de la frente antes de contestar:

-Ah…Sí.-aseguró Agus aunque era más que evidente que no tenía idea de que acababan de decirle.

-¿Y suelen frecuentar entrar a los videojuegos?-preguntó Steve teniendo que picar un bloque de más pues no encontraba un solo pasaje para avanzar.

-Sí, es casi como nuestro pan de cada día.-denotó Max sarcásticamente-Obviamente ni Agus ni yo sabemos qué demonios nos pasa.-le dijo Max despectivamente.

-¿Agus y Max?-Steve intentó ignorar aquellos ataques por parte del pelirrojo-No son nombres muy normales, me imagino que así se dicen entre ustedes.-intentó conversar Steve.

-Bueno, nosotros somos Mario y Agustín.-se presentó Agus ante el programa de computadora-Es fácil adivinar quien es quien.

-¿Son mexicanos no?-pregunto Steve.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Max desconfiado.

-Su acento, su tono de piel, conocimientos… O tal vez porque tenían configurado el Minecraft en español México.-le dijo Steve-Si le cambiaran la configuración a ingles yo no entendería ni pinta de lo que dijeran.

-Aja.-Max solo se concentró en seguir el ritmo de la escalada a pesar de que estaba quedando de último.

-¿Y desde hace cuando se conocen?-preguntó Steve.

-Desde niños.-le dijo Agus tomando de la mano a Steve cuando este pico un bloque y de este salió agua y casi es arrastrado cuesta abajo por la pendiente.

-¿Niños? Vaya, eso es demasiado.-siguió diciendo retomando la compostura.

-¿Desde hace cuando te crearon?-preguntó Max al pelinegro pues no le agradaba dar tanta información personal.

-¿Yo? Desde ayer, cuando ustedes se generaron me cree yo, cada que alguien hace un mundo yo nazco como el jugador, pero como en este caso no había jugador quede libre a mi programación.-aseguró Steve intentando encontrar donde poder seguir escalando, pues ya estaban en la recta final, solo faltaban otros quince bloques más, aproximadamente-Aunque esta semilla ya existía desde que se creó el juego, es una bastante vieja.

-¿Semilla?-preguntó Agus confundido.

-Y eso que tú sabes del juego, en fin, las semillas son las ids de los mundos creados, por ejemplo, si tú y él crean un mundo las probabilidades que salgan los mismos bloques en las mismas exactas coordenadas, son prácticamente nulas; mientras que si ambos tienen la misma semilla, es como si estuvieran en el mismo mundo juntos pero sin verse, ¿Me explique?

-Sí, creo que sí.-admitió Agus-Vaya, así que todos los bloque ya estaban creados desde antes de que iniciáramos a jugar.

-Algo así, tampoco lo sé todo; recuerda que nací ayer.-bromeó Steve-Y no tengo acceso a la red.

-¿Cómo conociste a Notch si naciste ayer?-preguntó Max.

-Cada vez que nacemos vemos al mismísimo Notch durante una visión, nos da las ordenes a seguir y nuestros parámetros de función con el jugador.-explico Steve naturalmente-Ustedes concluyeron solitos lo del server.

-Aun así conoces la dichosa villa con acceso a internet.-dijo Max enojado haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo para trepar otra roca.

-Todas las aldeas de Minecraft tienen acceso a internet.-explicó Steve-Como te dije, la semilla es generada desde antes ¿Dónde crees que comienza a cargarse? ¿De la nada? No, cuando generas mundo en realidad es la aldea más cercana la que le da a tu equipo la ubicación de los bloques para encontrarla.-aseguró Steve-Eso si no estás conectado a internet.

-Dios, estoy aprendiendo de un sabio.-aseguró Agus.

-A mi me suenan a pamplinas, no puedes tener un día de edad.-le dijo Max.

-Todos nosotros somos recién nacidos.-aseguró Steve-Hasta ustedes… Esta, lo quieras o no, es una nueva vida, que no está ligada a directamente a la vida real, además ¿Quién en su sano juicio usa pamplinas sin tener ochenta años de edad?

-Basta de filosofía barata…-Max estaba harto de solo hablar del mismísimo juego, aunque era mejor a que Steve les hiciera preguntas personales.

Max volteó de frente el pantano era una extensión casi igual de infinita que el valle de árboles, casi indistinguible para el ojo cuadrado que tenía ahora, ni siquiera enfocando su vista en el fondo veía un cambio al parámetro curioso.

De nuevo era casi todo una arboleada, pero era un pasaje bastante diferente al visto, era como si la tierra tuviera una tonalidad bastante distinta a la original, con una paleta de colores más oscuros, extrañamente bañaba los arboles dándoles un toque lúgubre que terminaba se determinaba al borde de la montaña, el mismo pasto cambiaba de un verde claro a un verde oscuro y algunos hongos crecían por diferentes lados, Max incluso hubiera jurado haber visto un hongo gigante a la distancia, además el agua parecía estancada y verdosa, con unas hojas extrañas que crecían en esta.

-El pantano.-dijo Steve-Vamos, o sino no llegaremos a la jungla antes del anochecer.

-¿La jungla?-preguntó Max asustado.

-Se los dije, nos tomaría un par de días llegar a nuestro destino.-dijo Steve decidido a la aventura y levantando su pico siguió-Vamos.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
